oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Folie à Deux ♥ Pretty Cure!
Folie à Deux ♥ Pretty Cure! (フォリ・ア・ドゥ♥プリキュア！ Fori a Du Purikyua!) is an in-development fanseries by Kalle, and officially her first. Synopsis In a world outside the realm of normal humans is a place called the Radieux Kingdom. The land and its residents have peacefully existed under the guidance of their benevolent ruler, Le Grande Rêve-Reine, who protects a mystical artifact known as L'Étoile Royal. It is said that L'Étoile is the binding force that keeps the kingdom healthy, able to grant wishes and happiness to anyone that needs it. However, there also exists a land called the Death Dream Kingdom, a dark and twisted place where love and positivity of all kinds go to die. It is said that the Great Dream Demon King, who ruled over this barren and terrifying wasteland, grew jealous of the Radieux Kingdom's happiness and prosperity, and plotted to steal away L'Étoile Royal in the hopes that their land would die out, becoming just as dark and miserable as his own. For years, he would send out armies to devastate the kingdom he despised so much -- killing the original rulers back when the current queen was still merely a princess -- but to no avail, as the land would always be heavily protected and as peaceful as it was before, if not more so. One day, the king, frustrated by all his myriad failures, set out planning for one final, all-out assault; however, Le Grande Rêve-Reine caught wind of his plans, thanks to the help of the fairy guardian Matcha. She sent out her kingdom's strongest warriors -- the Pretty Cures -- out to stop the evil king's siege on their peaceful territory, but the enemy's forces grew in vast and unspeakable numbers. The Cures were quickly overwhelmed, and the king splintered L'Étoile Royal into multiple pieces, scattering them across another dimension so that they would likely never be found. The Radieux Kingdom began to slowly turn black and cold, and the poor queen found her life force fading towards a deep, dreamless sleep. But she was determined to prevent the king from claiming total victory; she entrusted Matcha with the last recoverable piece of L'Étoile and the Cures' precious transformation items -- and her last request before disappearing into the darkening sky was to seek out the new generation of warriors, in the dimension where the shards surely were. And thus, Matcha traveled across barriers and found himself in a place called Toyo-shinzoshima. Unfortunately, he ended up getting lost on the journey, but his siblings, Konacha and Kukicha, managed to tail after him and preserve all the goods they'd been given. Now, the true task is to locate the next generation of Cures, as per the queen's wishes, before the Death Dream Kingdom makes their next move... but, will their chosen candidates truly be up for the task, or will they end up biting off more than they can chew? Characters Pretty Cure Momoe Uehara / Cure Lumière The unofficial leader of the Cure duo (later trio,) Momoe is a sweet yet occasionally over-exciteable girl who jumps headfirst into friendships, but also tends to rush into strange situations without thinking ahead. Having originally lived in Okinawa before transferring to Toyo-shinzoshima, she occasionally slips in and out of speaking the Okinawan dialect when flustered, much to the confusion of her friends. Sumiko Hasegawa / Cure Pétille An intelligent girl, who has cultivated a reputation amongst the Daiwa Academy student body for being harsh towards others. In reality, she almost always ends up acting awkward when it comes to things such as initiating friendships, and it is her interactions with Momoe that drive her out of that mindset. She also has a secret passion for collecting merchandise of popular (real-world) celebrities. Miyori Okazaki / Cure Guimauve A 21-year-old college student with a happy-go-lucky attitude and a passion towards fashion and product design. While she certainly acts perky and cheerful around others, in reality she holds a sad secret: long before Momoe and Sumiko became Cures, she was one of the first to fight against the Death Dream Kingdom. It isn't long before she finds herself drawn back into the current conflict. Radieux Kingdom Le Grande Rêve-Reine Otherwise known as 'The Great Dreaming Queen', she was originally a mere princess before the Death Dream Kingdom's troops killed her family in the first of many assaults. After ascending, she soon amassed an unimaginable amount of power, which she generously bestowed upon the previous generation of Cures to protect her castle and L'Étoile Royal. However, its splintering led to the loss of the Cures' powers, and her own weakening spirit eventually faded from her as well; her physical form vanished and her soul was left in a long, dreamless sleep in a transient space around the dying kingdom. It is the current Cures' goal to repair L'Étoile Royal and revive her, and subsequently bring life back to the kingdom again before it can go barren. Konacha Momoe / Lumière's partner, a fairy whose attitude is as big as Momoe's appetite. She has a habit of being brutally honest when it comes to most things; usually about the Cures' mission, but also about various other day-to-day problems Momoe might have. She is, however, doing so mostly for Momoe's own well-being and does not wish to see her harmed. She also tends to end up as the unwilling test subject of her partner's, um ... 'creative' experiments in the kitchen. Kukicha Sumiko / Pétille's partner and Konacha's brother, who is more easygoing and likes to sleep constantly (usually in odd places such as in Sumiko's desk drawers). He is as honest as his sister, but not as blunt, leading to some disagreements between the two now and then. Sumiko pampers him and treats him like a younger sibling, as she is an only child and is glad to have company like him. Matcha Miyori / Guimauve's partner and the other fairies' brother, who was thought to have died or otherwise disappeared in the last assault on the kingdom. In reality, he escaped with the Cures' transformation items to Earth, in order to pass them on safely to those who would be the next to take on the Pretty Cure name. While he acts as a protective big brother figure to Konacha and Kukicha, he has a tendency to act arrogant as well, especially whenever Miyori is doing well in battle. Death Dream Kingdom Great Dream Demon King The main antagonist of the series; he, obviously, rules over the Death Dream Kingdom. Prior to the first episode, he attacked the Radieux Kingdom out of jealousy and rage, leaving the land and its queen to die so that they would be just as cold and empty as he was. He intends to do the same to the human world, robbing people of their dreams in order to find the missing shards of L'Étoile, not caring about the destruction or death it may cause in the process. Over time, however, bits and pieces of his past are revealed as his true motives come to light. He spends the majority of the series wearing a large, black hooded cloak to conceal his face; from what can be seen of him, he appears to be muscular underneath, with black hair and dark purple skin. Rosuneio The higher-ranked of the King's two generals, a handsome and loyal knight who is said to possess unimaginable strength. He is cold and calculating, but has a tendency to lose his temper when either Palenumbra or the Cures push him over the edge. Palenumbra The lower-ranked of the King's two generals, who has a slightly more sadistic streak than Rosuneio. She dislikes the attention that the King gives Rosuneio when it comes to attacking the Cures, and she likes to make sure he knows it -- however, her own jealousy tends to lead to her defeat whenever the two generals team up against their foes, as she won't stop picking fights with her 'partner'. Miscellaneous Shinya Morioka A spaced-out, yet eager and friendly young boy who attends classes with Momoe, and founder of the school's 'dream interpretation club'. He strongly believes that the future is predetermined by what a person dreams about, and the easily swayed Momoe starts to believe it herself as well (though considering the person she has to save is called 'the Great Dreaming Queen', there may be some truth to that...) He is one of the first to fall victim to the schemes of the Death Dream Kingdom, but once he's saved, he becomes a good friend of Momoe's -- though he never finds out her other identity. Hayato Nishihori A boy in many of Sumiko's classes; he is very quiet (except when spoken to during lessons) and appears perpetually gloomy, though no one knows his true feelings. Nevertheless, Sumiko has had a crush on him since they were in primary school together, but has had difficulty in confessing because of both her own personality and the possibility of gossips spreading that information out publically. What will his role in this story be? Well, we can't say for sure... Reina Meikura The stuck-up, haughty and ridiculously wealthy school idol. Reina's attitude towards others -- student and authority alike, as she skirts the rules with alarming regularity -- is so awful that it makes the somewhat-brash Sumiko look like a saint, but she still has many admirers anyway. After an encounter with a dangerous monster and a certain superheroine duo, she cleans up her act... but not by much, as she still tends to act a little prickly towards those she dislikes. Ageha Irohara One of Reina's two 'yes girls', who tail her wherever she goes. Being part of the newspaper staff, Ageha usually manages to coerce others into leaking valuable information for their group under threat of blackmail Manaka Tsujimoto The second of Reina's two 'yes girls', who tail her wherever she goes. Where Ageha is more in charge of gossip-mongering, Manaka handles Reina's unwanted business, such as dealing with love confessions and thwarting any rumors about her. Lilja Elísabet Mínervudóttir A strange addition to the Daiwa Academy roster, as she is a transfer student from Iceland who came to Toyo-shinzoshima to learn more about the country's history and culture. She is polite and well-meaning, but can seem kind of 'off' to her fellow classmates, and occasionally peppers her speech with random Icelandic phrases (sometimes outright lapsing into speaking it entirely when flustered, similar to Momoe's own quirk). Items L'Étoile Royal A magical artifact shaped like a several-pointed star against a shining red heart, hence the name of 'The Royal Star'. Its power holds the Radieux Kingdom together in harmony, but its destruction leads to the near-death of the land and the disappearance of the queen. Folie Médaillon The main transformation device for the Cures; the girls' fairy partners summon forth a charm known as a 'Clé', which is inserted into the device and activates the change. Translates to 'Folie Locket'. L'Attaché Royal A small case-shaped object that holds the Folie Médaillons, with a secret compartment inside that conceals the recovered pieces of L'Étoile Royal. Music Opening Theme Ending Theme Episodes : See also: List of Folie à Deux ♥ Pretty Cure! episodes Trivia *Kalle has made it clear on the original profile posts that many of the French terms used by the girls are, in fact, either grammatically incorrect for the sake of convenience (adjectives technically come after nouns, rather than before) or more specifically translated than they should be (Lumière being officially translated in materials as 'Glow' when it can really mean 'light' in general.) As for why folie à deux is namedropped in the title, that's a mystery to be revealed later... Category:Fanseries Category:Fanworks by Kalle Category:Folie à Deux ♥ Pretty Cure!